Bunker News
by Kirabaros
Summary: It was a pretty normal hunt for the Winchesters and Co. That is until Angela collapses in the bunker, sending Sam and Dean into a panic. They call in Doc Fi and end up learning the cause that turns out not to be so bad, but one of happiness.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Just what we needed. A plain old normal hunt." Dean grinned like he just had all his Christmases come at once.

Sam grinned at his brother's good mood. It was rare that they had moments like this. He quipped, "You do realize that you just used normal in our version of a hunt."

Dean narrowed his eyes playfully at Sam and joked, "Well considering all the crazy lately, this is normal. And that calls for a celebration." He turned and opened the door to the bunker and started making his way down the stairs to the point that it looked like he was skipping.

Sam shook his head and followed but at an easy gait. He turned to look at the love of his life and offered a smile even though she seemed like she was ready to just curl up in their bed and sleep. She had been tired lately and seemed to run out of energy before lunchtime. On hunts, she managed to find a burst of energy though usually it was adrenaline. He had asked if she was okay, but she would always smile and kiss him on the cheek, her silent way of saying not to worry. He offered, "Seems like Dean is having fun."

Angela offered a tired smile in return. She hadn't failed to notice Dean perking up since this hunt had nothing to do with Amara or anything that was related to it. In all honesty, she was glad herself. A nice bit of 'normal' hunting. She teased, "We all know that he looks for a reason to dig into my stash of whiskey." She shouted the last part to be heard.

"Not like you have good hiding places," Dean shouted back.

Sam grinned and made a sound at that like he was at a loss for words. He looked at his love and decided once more to ask, "And you? Are you okay, Angie?"

Angela was tired. She had been tired since she woke up that morning and nothing could shake that feeling. She had no energy, but she wasn't going to let an innocent suffer. She drank pots of hot tea since coffee didn't seem appealing, much to Dean's surprise, and did her best. She managed to get it up when they were on the hunt, but she was getting the bad feeling that casting the spell she did wasn't a good idea. She felt a little sick but managed to look normal enough, thinking that she could take care of it once they made it home.

Sam was not liking that she was so quiet and probed gently, "Angie… sweetheart…"

Angela blinked when she heard the endearment. She didn't like it overmuch because Crowley called her that, yet she wasn't one to discourage Sam from finding a pet name for her. He had been trying them out, seeing how they liked it. The latest one snapped her attention and she looked at him before looking down at the main floor. It was a mistake.

Angela always tried to be a lady. She didn't like poor table manners and constantly tasked Dean on that. She could be starving but still eat like a lady. Things like vomit and diarrhea were relegated to the bathroom and barest of hints made to alleviate concerns. Call it her upbringing and it was just plain gross despite the fact she encountered blood and guts on hunts. It was her normal and, in this case, it was not staying. She grew dizzy and vomited on the landing.

Sam was shocked since he had never seen her do that, but he knew something was wrong and moved into action. He reached for her just as she literally tried to run down the stairs, more likely to the bathroom to hide in shame. She didn't make two steps before her face paled and she pitched forward in a dead faint. He caught her in his strong arms and yelled, "Dean!"

Dean came out immediately. He took one look at the scene and ran up the stair to help Sam. "What happened?" He wrinkled his nose and looked to see the vomit on the ground. "Is she sick?"

"I don't know," Sam muttered worriedly as he adjusted his grip on Angela and prepared to lift her in his arms. "She just…" He looked at his brother, clearly distressed.

"Okay," Dean motioned to calm his brother down, "Get her downstairs, clean her up and I'll call Fi." He already had his phone out and eyed the vomit on the landing with a look. Maybe he could coax Sherlock into cleaning it since the cranky librarian loved to clean.

Meanwhile, Sam ambled down the hall to the room he shared with Angela. She was out cold in his arms and the pale look of her face was not reassuring. It had his anxiety hit close to overload since he had no idea what was wrong and was also cursing himself for not being more assertive about getting her to tell him what was wrong. He managed to have it in check when Gabriel, the prepubescent angel came out asking, "Sam, what's wrong?"

"It's okay, Gabe," Sam replied. He paused when he knew that Gabriel was going to react to his emotions. He took a breath and added, "Angie's just sick. Dean's calling Fi."

It seemed to help since the angel disappeared to probably find Dean and beg him to tell him what was going on. Sam, meanwhile, focused on getting Angela into their room and laid her gently on her side of the bed. His breath hitched as he recalled a few times he had done this and it didn't have to do with sex. He buried it as he focused on looking her over, gingerly touching her face to find her skin a little clammy. There was some vomit on her lips and he went to get a wet washcloth to wipe it off, thankful that Dean suggested it and started doing other things to make her comfortable despite the fact that she was unconscious. It made him feel better and he was determined to keep her safe. She was hurt and he had to protect her and was ready for the first intruder.

"Hey I called…"

It was more instinct that had Sam reach for the gun on the nightstand and point it in the direction the voice came from. His eyes focused on his brother who raised his hands in surrender while holding his phone. They narrowed but he didn't lower the gun.

Dean was worried that this would start. It was bad enough with Angela doing that with the both of them. Sam was another story. Since there was nothing he could do about it, he learned about it. He made himself look nonthreatening to his brother and said, "Sam, I'm just telling you I got a hold of Fi. She's coming over to take a look." He eyed his brother, not wanting to get into a fight over this and prayed that Sam would back down.

Sam studied Dean. He knew his brother was trying to help. It was just the stupid instincts kicking in. One of the few things he liked and cursed about being Angela's mate. He knew Dean never saw Angela that way even though the flirting was aggravating. Taking a breath, he lowered the gun and flipped the safety back on. He didn't trust himself to speak but nodded as he pulled up a chair and prepared to wait.

Dean knew nothing he said was going to convince Sam to leave Angela alone. He would stay until Fiona, Liam's sister and the only one Angela tolerated to treat her for illnesses and injuries beyond her control, told him to leave. Dean could never get how she managed to tell Sam to leave and act like she was making a friendly house call, but it worked.

It worked again when Fiona arrived with very little innuendo on her tongue as she brushed past Dean and towards the room. She stopped short of the door and asked, "Am I in danger of getting a silver bullet to the heart?"

Dean chewed his lip slightly before saying, "He pointed his gun at me but didn't fire. I startled him."

"Then I guess I'll knock."

Dean rolled his eyes. She did that anyway and watched as she knocked on the slightly opened door and announced herself to Sam. He blinked as she said, "Sam, it's me, Fiona. Just making a call." Then she opened the door and walked in.

Most people would consider that suicide. Dean tensed, hoping Sam wasn't going to do anything stupid only to find Sam walking out of the room, calmly, like it was any other day. He watched as his brother looked at the closed door. Sam sighed and leaned his back against the wall and to Dean, his little brother looked drained. He ventured, "You okay, Sam?"

No, I'm not. I should have been more… I should have pressed about how she was feeling."

Dean nodded in agreement, "She did seem tired, but she said she was okay." He paused when Sam shot him a look. "And we both know she's like you." He looked away. He then tried, "I'm sure it's something really normal like a stomach virus."

Sam shifted and looked at Dean with a gimlet eye. "Stomach virus?"

"Hey, at this point, I'd rather have that than some spell that witch bitch may cast while no one was looking."

Dean was right and Sam felt a little better, but he couldn't help but feel guilty that he hadn't stepped in sooner. He didn't move from his spot but waited until Fiona came out to deliver the news. He didn't mind that Dean went off to check in on Gabriel and answer questions. He wasn't in the mood to do so and he didn't want to hurt people's feelings because his nerves were frayed with worry and guilt. So he would wait. He could take Fiona's ax on his neck.

It felt like eternity until Fiona came out. Sam tensed when she appeared. She looked at him with a serious expression and he began to think the worse. "Fi… is she…?"

"Sam, I need to ask you something," Fiona interrupted. Her Irish lilt held a cheerful tone to it that often amplified the sarcasm and no nonsense she had when it came to medical matters.

Sam blinked and thought it was serious, "Fi, please." He was stopped when Fiona held up her hand, indicating that he was going to humor her whether he wanted to or not and regardless if he liked it.

"Sam, what have you noticed the past few weeks?"

"Uh… usual." Sam paused and looked at Fiona. Sighing he said, "Angie's been tired lately. In the mornings she'd be ready to work and by lunch she's ready to sleep." He looked at Fiona and she looked at him expectantly. He wracked his brain to the little things he noticed. "She has had more of a preference for rare meat, extra bloody. Oh and she barked at us for tracking mud into the bunker. She did seem out of it on our last hunt. Would stare out into space."

Fiona grinned at him and gestured, "And what does that add up to?"

Sam stared at Fiona. It obviously was something that wasn't overly serious judging from her face. "Stomach virus?"

"Let me give you a hint," Fiona said, amused at Sam's cluelessness. "I smelled it in the pathetic cleanup attempt of the vomit on the landing. The acronym is hCG."

Sam blinked as he tried to process what Fiona was telling him. He frowned at the fact that Fiona could tell that there was vomit but then again she was a werewolf and could probably smell Dean's laundry habits as well as Angela could and maybe the musty smell from a leaky pipe that they couldn't find to fix. He looked at Fiona as she began to hum a lullaby that sounded suspiciously familiar until she leaned in and whispered, "And I didn't have to use pee."

It then slammed home for Sam as he put two and two together and made five. He looked at Fiona and she smiled at him and nodded. He looked at the door to his room and then back at the werewolf. She chuckled and pushed him playfully on the shoulder, "Go on. I'll prepare the others."

Fiona laughed as Sam gave her a peck on the cheek and then disappeared into his room. She loved the Winchester boys in that they were good but sometimes a little clueless. She could see why her patient loved them too. She walked down the hall to prepare the other occupants what to expect.

In the meantime, Sam entered the room he shared with Angela with a slow gait, trying to process everything he had just learned. He paused at the foot and stared. What he saw couldn't help but make him smile.

Angela was curled up on her side, asleep, and the tip of her nose pressed into his pillow. She was wearing one of his flannel shirts and he couldn't help but notice it was from the dirty laundry bin. It made him want to laugh but he understood enough about how scent could be comforting and didn't mind though he would tease her about it later. He was relieved that her coloring was looking better but she still looked wane and it made him hesitant to approach.

"Thinking too much with your head, Sammy."

Sam blinked when he heard her soft voice. Hearing her call him 'Sammy' spurred him into action and he moved closer to face her. Kneeling, he reached out and brushed a few errant hairs out of her face. "Hey, beautiful."

"Mmm, don't lie."

"Honest truth," he whispered, still playing with her hair, feeling the silkiness on his fingers. He looked at Angela as she stared at him with a soft smile. He wasn't sure how to start and stammered, "Angie… Fi… she… uh…"

"Told you that you were a straight shooter after she teased you." Being circumspect was out of the question since Angela was bone tired and probably fed up if Fiona teased her too. She smiled more and reached for Sam's hand. "Can you believe it? That I'm pregnant?"

"Makes you feel better, I told Fi it was a stomach virus," Sam muttered. He then sighed and looked at her and whined, "Why didn't you tell me you were feeling off?"

Angela stared at him before issuing a crooning sound from her throat. To make her meaning clear, she tugged gently on Sam's hand, not that she needed to since Sam was already climbing onto his side, moving her gently so he was more comfortable before pulling her onto him. She breathed in his scent and slowly closed her eyes and then opened them before replied tiredly, "I… didn't really think it was pregnancy. Like you, I thought it was a bug."

Sam nuzzled Angela's hair and breathed in her scent. Placing a gentle kiss on the top of her head he replied with a slight grin, "I guess that's one thing we're both terrible at."

Angela chuckled as she snuggled into Sam's warmth. She closed her eyes to relax. "It feels unreal and yet real. Us having a baby." She hummed and admitted, "Like a dream I had once."

"A dream?"

"Of us and our kids. Three I think. We were happy."

Sam wasn't sure of what to say. They never really talked about kids and neither were sure it was even possible since all research into dhampirs having kids seemed nonexistent; dhampirs and humans having kids. Dhampirs and vampires… another story. They just seemed to be breaking convention every step of this relationship. Then again they hadn't been conventional anything even before they met. It was thrilling and scary at the same time. Sam told the truth, "It sounds good. Like maybe something like that for us really."

It sounded weird but Angela got what he was trying to say. "I'm happy too and scared and don't tell me that I know about raising kids. With them I never had to go through the whole thing. And then puberty…"

Sam hugged her against him. "Hey, nothing bad is gonna happen. Besides, if the baby does go through it, they'll have you. And you're the best." He pressed a kiss her head. "It'll mean a few changes but… it will work. We'll make it. I'll make it."

Angela opened her eyes and looked up at Sam as he looked down at her. She smiled and then rested her head on his chest and hugged him. She sighed in contentment, "We're having a baby."

"Yeah," Sam replied with a smile. "And that means you have to take better care of yourself. Don't make me or Dean go alpha on you."

"I humor you," Angela replied with a smirk as her voice took on a dry and sarcastic tone. She sobered and said, "Fi put me on bed rest this week and that I need… vitamins. Pill and…"

She didn't have to ask. Sam knew she was reluctant to drinking blood even though they kept some in the refrigerator just in case. It helped in general, but for a more positive reaction, fresh blood was a necessity. And she balked at suggesting it. Sam didn't care. He would give her all of his if he could and he knew Dean would too if she really needed it. He just felt bad that he hadn't suggested it earlier. Without hesitation, he slid his left forearm in front of her and gestured slightly.

Angela made a sound in her throat from the gesture. Sam knew she was going to resist and took it from her by moving his arm into her face. He didn't have to say anything for she hesitantly grasped the proffered limb and moved it. She had a knack for finding a vein. Maybe it was a vamp thing, Sam didn't know except from what he had seen. He steadied his breathing since her breath was producing goosebumps and he didn't want to go down that route.

The piercing was quick like a pinprick and Sam didn't feel it. Rather he felt her lips on his arm, suckling the skin to milk the liquid energy from his vein. It was vaguely gross, but Sam wasn't put out by it. He saw it as necessary and maybe a little kinky sexy. Not that he would say anything. He watched her suckle and encouraged her when he knew she didn't have enough. How he knew, more like a lucky guess. He waited until she was done and was going to pull away but she held him fast. He didn't panic since she wasn't going to suck him dry. He was curious and watched as she stuck her tongue out and gently lapped at the puncture wounds. Then she blew on them and finally released his arm.

"Vamp saliva has coagulant in it."

Sam peered at the puncture wounds and noticed how they looked like they were somewhat healed. He lowered his arm and stroked Angela's hair. "Not a big deal. Just sleep, Angie. We'll figure things out starting tomorrow. For now… I'm happy."

It seemed to do the trick and Angela drifted off to sleep. The fresh blood would help perk her up and maybe Fiona would be in a more agreeable mood about the bed rest order. Sam wasn't going anywhere. He felt happy and he was going to stay. He would watch over his mate and their baby. He sighed and rested his head against hers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Dean was busy making sure things were relatively clean and that there weren't any smells that would make Angela feel any sicker. He was hoping it was a stomach virus or maybe flu, but he had his suspicions. The vomit on the landing had been a clue and he noticed a few other things but was reluctant to voice it since Angela had been insistent that she was fine.

It was a good call to get a hold of Fiona when Angela fainted. He knew the werewolf doctor was the only one Angela would allow to touch her and treat her for illness and injury beyond her control. And Sam was the only one she would let touch her period, in terms of intimacy. If anyone would be able to determine what was wrong, Fiona was.

Finished, he went to the main room to find Gabriel sitting at it with his head resting on his forearms. Despite what he felt for the adult version, he felt bad for the kid version. He wasn't all that bad and seemed to get the hang of learning to be human, and there was no doubt that he cared about Angela. The kid was worried and Sam was right to tell just enough but leave it to him to be more reassuring. He doubted Sherlock would and was glad it was the librarian's night off.

Dean sighed and walked up to the angel and patted him on the shoulder, "It's okay kid."

"I know. Cat's always been like this. Not saying anything until disaster strikes." Gabriel sighed as he sat up. He got up and sighed, "I'm going to bed."

"Be quiet," Dean warned as Gabriel disappeared down the hall to his room.

Fiona passed the angel and she glanced at him as he walked by. She smiled and then turned to continue walking towards Dean, pausing to sniff the air. She grinned, "Well this is the cleanest I've smelled in this place."

Dean sat at the table, nursing the beer he had brought. He picked up the unopened one and tossed it at Fiona. "Place needed a clean," he admitted.

Fiona chuckled as she caught the bottle. She popped it open and took a swig while watching Dean. She took a seat across from him. "Please. I know you have been reading up on dhampir physiology."

Dean grunted as he swallowed uncomfortably. He took another sip of beer. "If Angie has a bug… I know that smell can make it worse if it isn't the right one."

"Now you're just being polite." Fiona chuckled as she took another swig. She liked teasing the Winchesters because she could be crude as the elder one and make him blush. "You're not blind and stupid. Ignorant maybe like Sam could be."

Dean shot Fiona a glare. He knew she hit the nail on the head much like Angela could. It was no wonder his brother's girlfriend, mate… whatever… liked her so much. He decided to play her game and replied, "I have my standards, Fi. I don't interfere in my brother's sex life unless he's not getting laid on a regular basis."

"And you'll 'educate' him with your experiences."

Dean groused at that and muttered, "Nosy fleabag."

"Now that one hurt," Fiona replied with sarcasm. She drank more of her beer as she adjusted her position and putting her bag on the table. It was an old intimidation technique, but it wasn't going to work on the Winchesters. She knew that but she still managed to have fun with them. "About as much as this," she added, pulling out a regular tablespoon.

"Very funny," Dean countered. He could go on but he was like Sam. He wanted to know if it was anything serious. He'd rather have his suspicions confirmed or disproven by her than live in the dark worrying. He probably didn't need to since Sam hadn't shown up but then again if it were bad, Sam wouldn't leave her side.

"I'm a comedian," Fiona replied with a smile, "And I have a good audience with you and Sam."

"Fi… what's going on?"

Fiona had been chugging her beer. It was always fun since she was Irish. It was a joke that the Irish were good drinkers. It was pretty much true with her family. Give them an excuse to drink and they took it and once they did, they could drink outsiders under the table. There were a few exceptions to it, but it was fun. She decided to have fun and leaned forward, "Well I'm going to answer that with my previous question, what have you noticed?"

Dean narrowed his eyes at Fiona. He could argue but it would be futile. "Angie's been tired lately and a little moody."

"That was new. Funny that Sam failed to notice that one."

"Fi."

"Come on, Dean. You know that I make my patients tell me everything. Often they figure it out before I give the answer."

Dean groused at that. He knew that part was true. He growled and sighed at the same time. He remembered when he had a nasty cold and was insistent it was allergens in the air. She quizzed him and made him mad until he coughed and admitted to a cold. He continued, "She's only wanted red meat but rare. Little bloody. Sometimes changing it up to… a fruit dish."

"And?"

"And today was the first she was sick but she looked a little wane when we were on the hunt." Dean glared at Fiona as he crossed his arms over his chest. "There. Happy?"

Fiona leaned on the table, supporting her head with her hand. She smiled sweetly at Dean. "No. I want a diagnosis from you, Dean Winchester. Tell me your suspicions and I'll tell you what I know. And you are much more fun than Sam though I know better than to rattle a worried mate."

"And yet you still do it."

"Only because I know how much to push. I deal with a lot of mated pairs."

"About that," Dean tried changing the subject. He leaned forward and peered at the werewolf. "How do you manage to keep Sam from being a bigger bitch than usual? I mean I went in there before you came and he pulled a gun on me. Not the first time but…"

"Did you knock or barge in?"

"What difference does that make?"

Fiona threw a look at Dean that he said he should know better. Then again maybe he didn't but to her it should have been obvious considering the three of them had been living together for years even before Sam and Angela made it official. She said, "You're lucky the distressed mate is human and not any other species."

Dean looked a little confused, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Fiona sighed impatiently and explained, "You know, for a smart one you can be dumb, Winchester." She let her Irish lilt become more pronounced. "You know Sam took on a few traits over the years."

"If you say liking getting bit during sex is a trait… Ow!"

Fiona had gotten up and gave a head slap to the back of Dean's head. "I meant other things, doofus."

"Yeah I know. Sam knows her scent and picks it out better than my first dog Zep." Dean rubbed the back of his head while glaring at Fiona. "But the kinky sex is a part of it, too. Not to mention Angie's into it."

"Alpha personalities," Fiona scoffed like it wasn't important. "Anyway one thing that becomes more apparent is the need to soothe and protect… being a bigger bitch than usual." She looked pointed at Dean for a moment to let it sink in.

"And I get that. Had a few man periods of that."

"My point is Sam was in a highly agitated state. What did you do?"

Dean groused as he replied, "I walked in."

"And in so doing, thoroughly startled him into thinking someone was going to hurt her." Fiona looked at Dean as if expecting the lightbulb to go off any moment.

Dean thought about it. He recalled how he walked in like normal. He didn't think much of it since he had done it before in a tense situation, but on further reflection, no one's life was at stake or if he or Sam were badly hurt, Angela had a better grip on her emotions. She certainly didn't pull a gun on them. Not that she needed to with her freaky ass mojo that she made look sexier than hell. He looked at Fiona and replied, "But Sam knows it's not like that with me and I would do nothing to hurt her."

"Can't argue with instincts."

"Then how come he didn't try to shoot you. And I know that gun was loaded with silver and salted iron rounds, or the kill anything supernatural rounds." Dean frowned in confusion at the differences.

"Like I said, I treat quite a few mated pairs." Fiona sighed and added, "Knocking is a nice indicator to the one being protective that it's a friendly. They will still be tense but less inclined to shoot you. Good to know for the future. You can go if you want."

"Aren't you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"Too tired to," Fiona replied as she finished off her bottle. She went towards the kitchen. "I'll stay a couple of days but the rule is bed rest for a week to regain energy and plenty of vitamins. Pills and blood."

Dean growled a bit as Fiona left. He couldn't tell her to get out since in all honesty, he was glad she was around. He knew she treated hunters as well and he did wonder how she managed to do that since hunters by nature were a suspicious lot and a few were shoot first and ask questions later or none at all. He turned to look down the hall and thought about the quizzing she put him through. It didn't confirm or deny his suspicions and he decided that the only way he was going to know for sure was to find out himself.

Ever since they picked up Gabriel as a kid, Dean had a protective streak. He always checked in on the angel even though he hotly denied any semblance of caring. Sam never noticed or said nothing about it, but Angela caught him one evening and since then teased him when he made it seem like he was doing nothing but going to his room. He groused at her and continued to do it, reminded of how he used to look after Sam in the same manner when they were kids. And kid version of Gabriel wasn't too bad and it seemed he learned his lesson.

It was automatic to check in on the angel and found him sprawled on his bed reading some book that Dean was certain hid porn. It was from experience that no kid enjoyed reading dry as dust lore, except for Sam. He knew he wasn't going to catch him any time soon so he played the clueless adult when he checked in and the angel said that he was reading. Next was probably one of the most scariest moves of his life since he wasn't overly anxious to repeat the earlier incident. But he wasn't going to let Fiona have the last word either.

The room Sam and Angela shared was close but not too close to his and thankfully so since he once heard them go at it and he couldn't tell if there was a pair of wild animals in there or not and he didn't want to know. It was quiet and Dean wondered if Sam merely fell asleep, but doubted it. Once Sam put his mind to it when it came to his girl, he went all the way. So he really didn't know what he would find once he found himself in front of the door.

It was natural to pound on it since he did that when they had to bunk in crappy motels while on the job. Remembering Fiona's hints and his own stupidity earlier, he stopped himself and gave a couple of gentle raps on the door. They were hard enough to be heard but gentle to convey that he wasn't trying to hurt Angela. Not that he ever would physically since he had hurt her feelings before. It wouldn't make a difference to Sam in that state though.

There was no response so Dean rapped softly again and slowly reached for the handle and opened the door slowly. It was like going on a hunt only the thing he had to worry about was his brother. It was a relief that he didn't hear the click of Sam's gun and it encouraged him to open the door wider and step into the dimly lit room.

The sight that greeted him was tempting to take a picture of for blackmail purposes but Dean had enough excitement for the day. He approached slowly and stopped when Sam slowly opened his eyes. Of course he would be semi awake and he was staring at his older brother, studying him like he was trying to determine if he was a threat or not.

Dean stood still and kept his hands out to show Sam he wasn't a threat and took the moment to study the scene. It was almost innocent with Angela curled up and asleep against Sam or half on him and she looked peaceful. His gaze went to Sam and then to the abandoned chair, silently asking permission to sit there and was surprised and relieved when Sam gave a nod. He took the chair and scooted it closer while gauging Sam's reaction to what he was comfortable with. He gave a slight grin and offered, "Hell of a day huh?"

"Yeah," Sam offered softly.

"I… saw Fi, and she… implied that Angie's okay and that she's on bed rest and needs vitamins. Pill and liquid variety."

Sam made a sound at that and Dean took it to mean he already knew that. It was made clear when Dean saw the puncture wounds on Sam's forearm. It made for some awkwardness but Dean was persistent. He took a moment to look at Angela and study her. She looked peaceful, a first in a long time. There was also something different. Dean had an inkling of what it was and inwardly he wanted to cuss out Fiona but he held still and observed until he commented, "She looks like she's glowing." He looked up at Sam to gauge his reaction.

Sam blinked and muttered, "Thought so too." He paused and started, "Dean…"

"Don't need to tell me, Sam," Dean replied holding up his hand. "I figured it out." He sat back in his chair and studied his brother. "I'm gonna be an uncle." He gave his usual grin, pleased that Sam dropped his protective persona for a moment.

"How…?"

"I had suspicions. And Fi…" He made a slight sound and rolled his eyes.

Sam snorted at that in a knowing fashion. He sobered as he looked down at Angela sleeping. "Dean, I don't think I'm ready for this."

"What are you talking about? You raised Ninja and for some really weird reason Gabriel's attached to you." Dean studied his brother with a perplexed expression.

"Yeah but… this I did, with Angie. Being one of us…"

"Not gonna happen."

Sam shot Dean a look that he recognized all too well. He countered, "Dean…"

Dean held up his hand. "Sam… I know you're scared as hell and I'm sure Angie is but…" He glanced at the sleeping dhampir before looking back up at his brother, "There's no one better in our crazy family to have a kid and raise em'. I know you think you're toxic, but…" He leaned forward and whispered, "You know she would slap you for thinking that."

"I'd smack you both for thinking that," Angela's tired voice entered.

Both Winchesters turned worried expressions towards the woman looking at the pair of them like they were being dumb. Dean recovered first, "Uh Angie… I was just uh…"

"Trying to tell Sam what I tell you both all the time? That you're not bad seeds?"

Dean tried to find words and ended up giving a punch/tap to Sam. "Sam, take this one."

Sam scowled at Dean and turned his attention to Angela. "Just… you know about us and the things we've done."

Angela raised a brow at Sam and then at Dean. She hadn't moved but eyed them both beadily. "And I'm hardly in a position to judge." She closed her eyes and adjusted her position to snuggle more into Sam's warmth. "So any more talk of unworthiness and you'll get more than a head slap."

Nothing more was said as she went back to sleep. Sam shook his head slightly while smiling slightly at her. Dean was like a fish out of water but he managed to find his voice, "Well I guess I'm out. Been a long day. You good?" He stood up and gestured to see if Sam wanted anything.

"I'm good," Sam replied softly. He gestured with his head to indicate that he wasn't going to move anytime soon. Not that he wanted to. Besides, if he was hungry, there were granola and energy bars in the nightstand that were for late night reading or the after sex munchies.

Dean eyed his brother since he was certain that the position Sam was in was hardly comfortable. He wasn't going to argue since his brother was calm and he didn't want to risk him turning back into a bigger bitch than usual. "Okay. Try not to wake the baby angel."

Sam snorted at that. "See you in the morning."

Dean grinned as he started to leave the room. He paused at the door and looked back as his brother adjusted his position to get more comfortable. The scene sort of made him jealous. Despite everything, Sam and Angela managed to make it work. They both understood the risks of hunting and it wasn't like either one of them tried to lay down the law and dominate each other. They did have disagreements but… It was working. It made him wonder what it would have been like if he and Haley had continued to live with each other like they did for that year. Would they be in the same position?

Dean had long given up the idea of having a normal life. Angela would have asked him what he meant by normal. He always thought it meant the apple pie life with the wife and kids; what any parent wanted for their kids. Since John Winchester took up the hunt after the demon killed his wife, Dean had learned that relationships were a liability. But he didn't want to really believe that. There were a few relationships he had that he had wanted more from and then there was Haley. He had a glimmer of hope the first time his brother and Angela met despite the fact that she did everything in her power to make her seem undesirable.

It certainly backfired. It took a while but eventually his doofus of a brother and his stubborn and terrified girl got together. They made it work and now they were having a baby. Sure it was unexpected and the timing seemed to suck; when did it not? And yet, Dean felt a surge of calm and contentment. Sure he was freaked out in that they would have nine months to make the bunker reasonably safe for a baby, but he was one to lay his life on the line. Sure Sam would as his right as father, but… They were family. That meant a lot to Dean.

They had come a long way since the first case they worked together. True they had some rough spots with a few that really tested their strength as a family. In the end, they stuck by one another. It would be no different with a new addition to the family. It had Dean allow himself a smile as he went to do some last minute checks on the bunker, making a mental list. After all big changes were coming in the future.


End file.
